List Of Minor Characters (2000s)
'Crystal Galore' Crystal Galore, played by Sarah Buxton from April 21st-July 9'2004, was an old friend of Nicole Walker's from day in porn. Crystal was in prison when Marlena Evans was sent to prison for the murders. Fearing Marlena could in the death of Victor Kiriakis, Nicole offered to get Crystal out of prison, and give her enough money to start a new life with her daughter. In return, Nicole asked Crystal to kill Marlena. Crystal set up Marlena to make it look like she was escaping from Prison, resulting in a sniper shooting and killing her. Nicole kept up her end of the deal and got Crystal out of prison, but to Nicole dismay, Crystal chose to stay in Salem and even carelessly went out in public. Nicole and her cohort Jan Spears decided Crystal was more trouble than she was worth, and they set her up to make it look like she assaulted Nicole. Jan saved Crystal as John closed in on her, and Crystal disappeared from the canvas. 'Father Matt ' Father Matt, played by the late Ralph Waite on and off from February 18 2009-January 5 2014, was the local priest of Salem, and handed out advice to the citzens of Salem,most notably Nicole Walker and Chloe Lane. He later became Eric Brady's friend and mentor, and stood by Eric, when he was accused of breaking his vows. The actor who played father matt died in 2014. 'Gus Pascal' Gus Pascal, played by Kamall Shaikh from October 30 2009-August 11 2011, was Vivian Alamain's personal assiatant, who helped her with all of her schemes while she was in Salem. When Vivian started bonding with her long lost son Quinn Hudson, Gus became jealous and set him up for attacking prostitutes. Gus was exposed and arrested for his crimes. 'Harold' Harold, played by Julian Barnes since 2008, is a butler that works for the DiMera family. He is extremely loyal to all of the members of the family. As of 2016, he only works for Chad DiMera since Andre DiMera is in jail, and the rest of the DiMera's are dead. 'Kinsey' Kinsey, played by Shelby Young from May 7, 2009- September 29, 2011, was a classmate of Will Horton, Mia McCormick, Tad Stevens, and Chad DiMera. Kinsey would often antagonize Mia and later teamed up with Chad to break up Mia and Will. She started off being rude and nasty to people, but eventually she became kinder. In 2011, Kinsey's family went broke (which may have had a hand in her becoming nicer), and she and Tad also slept together. Kinsey became good friends with Chloe Lane and eventually left town with her. 'Mary' Mary, played by Mary Garripoli from November 26 2008-July 6 2011, was a maid that worked for the DiMera family. She also served as a nanny for Johnny DiMera, and Sydney DiMera. 'Morgan Hollingsworth' Morgan Hollingsworth, portrayed by Kristen Renton from September 2007-October 2008, was President of Alpha Chi Theta sorority, where Chelsea and Stephanie pledged. Morgan dated Max Brady and was almost a victim of Ford Decker, the campus rapist. She and the Alpha Chi Theta girls conspired to stop Ford from raping again but their plan backfired and he fell to his death. Soon after Ford's death and the coverup was exposed, Max and Morgan broke up. Morgan later went to work for Tony as his intern at the same time Stephanie interned for Anna DiMera's rival firm. Morgan's interests moved to Philip Kiriakis soon after her father, Paul, disappeared. John Black and Phillip were involved in a heated shipping rivalry that turned ugly when gun fire broke out. Phillip took a bullet intended for Morgan after one of Ava's goons tried to shoot her. Morgan helped Phillip with his recovery and they shared a short romance. After Paul was revealed to be alive, Phillip admitted to threatening Paul's life and was later caught kissing Chloe. Morgan left town to take a two year internship in Chicago. 'Paul Hollingsworth' Paul Hollingsworth, played by Linden Ashby from May 2008-September 2008, is the father of Morgan Hollingsworth. Paul's illegal dealings got him mixed up in the war between Philip Kiriakis and John Black-DiMera. Philip paid Paul to plant drugs on John's shipments. When Paul suspected that John would find out what he had done, Paul tried to leave town. He was instead kidnapped by John and presumed dead. John planned to frame Philip for the crime, but Paul escaped and decide to turn himself into the police after saying goodbye to Morgan. 'Richard Baker' Dr. Richard Baker, played by John Callahan (2008–2009; 2010),is a doctor Nicole blackmails into posing as her OB/GYN while she fakes pregnancy after miscarrying her baby. Though he claims to have altruistic motives in the running of his free clinic, he's involved in shady black market baby brokering in order to pay off his substantial debts, a fact Nicole uses to her advantage. He frequently goes to Nicole for money in exchange for keeping her secret until he is murdered by men Stefano DiMera hires. Stefano also attempts to frame Rafe Hernandez for the murder. In his last frugal efforts to tell Sami and Mia about the baby switch, he writes each of them a letter, both of which are destroyed by Nicole. However, it is discovered that he faked his death and later returns to Salem. He helps Hope,who under the influence of sleeping pills, mugs the men of Salem. He was caught and send to prison for helping Nicole switch babies and stealing money. 'Tad Stevens' Tad, or "T," came in as a buddy to Will and Chad from high school who played basketball and ran track. He's seen as a funny goofy sort of guy who dated Kinsey. When Tad learned Sonny Kiriakis was gay he reacted defensively and nasty. This jeopardized his friendship with Will and when Will finally came out, Tad thought Sonny 'turned Will gay'. The hatred continued and Will was able to convince Tad that being gay wouldn't change their friendship. Tad came to accept them both and became one of their biggest supporters. He was eventually offered a job at Club TBD. He's interested in Gabi but Nick has made attempts to keep Tad from her. Tad was Will's best man at WilSon's wedding April 4, 2014. To Be Sorted 'Henderson' He has been played by Ron Leath since 1987. He is routinely seen answering the door and serving meals in the Kiriakis mansion. He is extremely loyal to his boss Victor Kiriakis. 'Jade' Jade is played by Actress and dancer, Paige Searcy.She landed her first major role in 2015 as "Jade" on NBC's "Days of Our Lives" and continues to work towards her dream role. She was cast as a potential love interest for Joey Johnson (James Lastovic). In March 2016, Joey admitted to Jade that he killed Ava Vitali, and was stunned when Jade still wanted to be around him. 'Daphne' Daphne, played by Alisha Boe from November 4 2014-October 2 2015 is Paige Larson's new best friend. She replaced Marybeth after the actress left the show. Daphne was the opposite of Marybeth, and always supported Paige's relationship with J.J. Deveraux. 'Derrick' Derrick, played by Spencer Neville from December 9 2014-August 12 2015, is a bellboy that works at a motel in Salem. He was bribed by Nicole Walker to give her access to Serena Mason's room. Derek later begged Serena not to rat him out, and she agreed. He flirted with Paul Narita while he was staying there, and they became friends. 'Rory' Rory, played by Kevin Riggins from May 13 2013-August 4 2015, is one of J.J. Deveraux's best friends who do drugs. Rory and his brother helped J.J. bust Theresa Donovan for blackmailing J.J. On March 16, 2016 , Rory was payed by Deimos Kiriakis to deliver him a potentially lethal drug. 'Zoe Browning' Zoe Browning (played by Miranda Mayo from August 14, 2014 to July 9, 2015) is the editor of Sonic's Magazine. She used to be the editor of TruVista Magazine, which was owned by Titan. Victor Kiriakis had her hire Will Horton to write a tell all about Sami Brady's triumph over EJ DiMera. The article was success, but Zoe was fired from TrueVista. She joined Sonix's Magazine, and hired Will to work at Sonix's Magazine. Sonix was later purchased by DiMera Enterprises, and Zoe started flirting with her boss, Chad DiMera. 'Jeremiah' Jeremiah, played by Greg Jackson from June 27 2014-May 27 2015, worked for Clyde Weston. He comes to Salem once in awhile to visit Clyde. Jeremiah menaced Jordan Ridgeway until Chad DiMera showed up. Jeremiah killed Miguel to cover up Clyde's involvement in EJ DiMera's death. Jermiah primarily handled Clyde's operations in Papa Bluff, and his current status is unknown even after Clyde's arrest. 'Tori Narita' Toria Narita is the mother of Paul Narita. When she was younger, she worked for Stefano DiMera and had a relationship with John Black. Tori left Salem pregnant, and have birth to a son. She named him Pauo and raised him in Japan with her parents. Paul grew up to be famous baseball played, and his family was so proud of him; but an injury made it so that Paul had to retire. Tori was stunned when Paul revealed he was gay, but she was still loved him nonetheless. Tori came to Salem to visit Paul, and was stunned to see Marlena Evans. She did her best to avoid John and Marlena. Marlena's grandson, Will Horton, realized that Paul's father was in Salem when he found a picture of Tori at the DiMera boathouse. This led Will to assume Paul was Stefano's son. He tried to blackmail Tori into getting Paul to leave Salem. It was eventually revealed that Paul was actually John Black's son. 'Ignatius Mandrake' Ignatius Mandrake, portrayed by Sal Landi, is a doctor that works for Kristen DiMera. He stole Theresa Donovan's embryo and implanted it into Kristen on Kristen's orders. He also sent Clint to Salem to spy on Theresa. When Theresa was captured, Mandrake planned to inject with her something to out her to sleep, so he he could take what he needed from her. Theresa got her memory back about being pregnant, and fought back; jabbing the needle into Mandrake's chest, causing him to lose consciousness. 'Marybeth' Marybeth (played by Alex Shipp from March 10-October 23 2014) is Paige Larson's ex-best friend, who hates J.J. Deveraux. She recently assisted Paige's mother, Eve Donovan, to break up Paige and J.J., but it didn't work. Mary Beth wanted to protect Paige from J.J. because she was afraid that he'd hurt Paige. Mary Beth eventually left Salem. 'Percy Ruggles' Percy Ruggles, played by Ian Patrick from November 26 2013-May 2 2014 is an eccentric bird watcher, who saw Gabi Hernandez, Sami Brady, and Kate Roberts dump Nick Fallon into the river. He took pictures and rescued Nick from the river. He then continued to assist Nick in all of his schemes, until EJ paid him off to leave town. 'Vargas ' Vargas, played by Sean Douglas from February 8 - August 22 2013, is an acquaintance of Nick Fallon's from prison, who protected Nick while he was in prison. Vargas comes to Salm and gets a job working for the church. He threatens Nick into making him money, but later changes his mind and becomes a friend of Nick's. Vargas almost sleeps with Nicole Walker until he realizes she has feelings for Eric Brady. Vargas later hooks up with Theresa Donovan, who has illegal drugs and he ends up getting arrested and going back to prison in Theresa's place 'Jane Smith ' Warden Jane Smith, played by Stacy Haiduk (September-October 2010), and Gina Gallego (October 2010-February 2011), was the warden of the prison that Hope Brady was imprisoned him. On the surface Jane, seemed warm and inviting, but she was secretly working for Stefano DiMera. She had Lee, an inmate. kill prisoners, and then their organs would be donated to Salem Hospital. Hope uncovered the warden's plot and, with help from Bo Brady and Jennifer Horton, managed to put a stop to it. Jane was arrested and offered less prison time for the name of her boss. Fearing Stefano's wrath, Jane implicated Ben Walters as the mastermind. 'Ben Walters ' Dr. Ben Walters, played by Ty Treadway from September 2010-February 2011, is a specialist brought in by Stefano DImera on to handle E.J.'s case, after he was shot in the head by Sami Brady. Ben dates Jennifer Horton for awhile, until he is sent to prison for participating in the illegal trafficking of organs. 'Paul Hollingsworth' Paul Hollingsworth, played by Linden Ashby from May 2008-September 2008, is the father of Morgan Hollingsworth. Paul's illegal dealings got him mixed up in the war between Philip Kiriakis and John Black-DiMera. Philip paid Paul to plant drugs on John's shipments. When Paul suspected that John would find out what he had done, Paul tried to leave town. He was instead kidnapped by John and presumed dead. John planned to frame Philip for the crime, but Paul escaped and decide to turn himself into the police after saying goodbye to Morgan. 'Crawford Decker ' Crawford Decker, played by John Sanderford from November 14 2007-February 5 2008, was Ford Decker's father. He used his influence with the president of Salem University to protect Ford from being punished for raping several female students. Crawford also urged the police to aggressively pursue Ford's subsequent disappearance. Victor Kiriakis eventaully convinces Crawford to leave Salem with his wife. 'Morgan Hollingsworth' Morgan Hollingsworth, portrayed by Kristen Renton from September 2007-October 2008, was President of Alpha Chi Theta sorority, where Chelsea and Stephanie pledged. Morgan dated Max Brady and was almost a victim of Ford Decker, the campus rapist. She and the Alpha Chi Theta girls conspired to stop Ford from raping again but their plan backfired and he fell to his death. Soon after Ford's death and the coverup was exposed, Max and Morgan broke up. Morgan later went to work for Tony as his intern at the same time Stephanie interned for Anna DiMera's rival firm. Morgan's interests moved to Philip Kiriakis soon after her father, Paul, disappeared. John Black and Phillip were involved in a heated shipping rivalry that turned ugly when gun fire broke out. Phillip took a bullet intended for Morgan after one of Ava's goons tried to shoot her. Morgan helped Phillip with his recovery and they shared a short romance. After Paul was revealed to be alive, Phillip admitted to threatening Paul's life and was later caught kissing Chloe. Morgan left town to take a two year internship in Chicago. 'Crystal Galore' Crystal Galore, played by Sarah Buxton from April 21st-July 9'2004, was an old friend of Nicole Walker's from day in porn. Crystal was in prison when Marlena Evans was sent to prison for the murders. Fearing Marlena could in the death of Victor Kiriakis, Nicole offered to get Crystal out of prison, and give her enough money to start a new life with her daughter. In return, Nicole asked Crystal to kill Marlena. Crystal set up Marlena to make it look like she was escaping from Prison, resulting in a sniper shooting and killing her. Nicole kept up her end of the deal and got Crystal out of prison, but to Nicole dismay, Crystal chose to stay in Salem and even carelessly went out in public. Nicole and her cohort Jan Spears decided Crystal was more trouble than she was worth, and they set her up to make it look like she assaulted Nicole. Jan saved Crystal as John closed in on her, and Crystal disappeared from the canvas. 'Harold Wentworth ' Harold Wentworth, played by Ryan Scott from 2001 till 2003, was introduced during a storyline in which Jack Deveraux pretended to be gay in order to spare Greta von Amberg's feelings, as he didn't return her affection. Greta tried to set Jack up with Harold, an openly gay man. Harold worked with Greta to set up situations where he and Jack could be intimate, but Jack would always find a way to escape. Jack eventually admitted that he was not gay, which led to Harold criticizing him for his cowardice. Harold later happened to be in Las Vegas at the same time as Jack and Greta, and he helped them hide from mob hitmen by disguising themselves as showgirls. To his dismay, Jack then learned that Harold was the son of Oliver Wentworth, the owner of the Spectator. This was the local newspaper, which Jack hoped to run; Jennifer got the job instead, due in part to Harold's recommendation. Harold then worked at the Spectator, and was able to maintain a friendly, professional relationship with Jack. He last appeared during the summer of 2003, shortly before the Salem Stalker storyline started. By 2006, though not shown on-screen, Harold had become editor of the Spectator; Jack and Jennifer learned that he was offering them a job running the London Bureau of the paper, which they accepted 'Eugenia Willens ' Eugenia Willens, played by Daphne Bloomer from 2002 to 2006, worked at Salem University Hospital as a lab tech, but she lost her job and her pension after Sami Brady blackmailed her into looking the other way while Sami switched the results of a paternity test. She later conspired with Kate Roberts against Sami and also worked as Lucas Hortons personal assistant at Titan. She briefly dated Lucas. 'Hatte Adams' Hattie Adams is a woman who bore a slight resemblance to Marlena Evans. Under the guidance of Wilhelm Rolf, she had plastic surgery to increase this resemblance. Stefano DiMera planned to use Hattie in a plan against Marlena, but never implemented such a plan. Hattie eventually had further surgery to look identical to Marlena. Hattie was played mainly by Andrea Hall Gengler from 2000-2001, the real-life identical twin sister of Marlena's portrayer, Deidre Hall. Hattie was also played by Deidre Hall in one appearance afterafter the character's final surgery. 'Father Jansen ' Father Jansen has been a consistent figure for the church going citizens of Salem at weddings, funerals and death-beds. He has been played by Michael O'Neil (1996), Jim Beaver (96-97, 2000, 2002–03), and James Lancaster (2003–2005, 2008). 'Edmund Crumb ' Edmund Phineas Crumb, played by Adam Caine from January 8, 1998 to May 8, 1998, was a soft-hearted and somewhat dimwitted pilot who fell in love with Susan Banks after Susan came to stay at his mother Violet's pub in England. Edmund came to Salem to find Susan, who was suspect in Kristen's murder, and proposed to her. It wasn't Susan, however, but actually Kristen posing as Susan without anyone else knowing. Edmund and Kristen married while the real Susan was held prisoner in an island harem. Susan escaped and found Edmund and Kristen shortly after Edmund confessed to "Susan" that he accidentally killed Kristen. When Edmund saw both Kristen and Susan he was confused as to who he had accidentally murdered. It turns out it was Susan's other sister, Penelope Kent. Susan forgave Edmund and they locked Kristen up in the harem and raised baby Elvis together in England. 'Ms. Faversham' Mrs. Faversham played by Millicent Martin from 1998–2001, was an eccentric older woman from Lugano, Switzerland. Ms Faversham had lost a great deal of art treasures due to theft and was close friends with Princess Gina Von Amberg. Ms. Faversham recognized Hope as one of her European high society friends, Princess Gina von Amberg and believed that the resemblance meant that Hope was Gina. At one point, Ms. Faversham insisted that Hope accompany her on the Empress Express. Stefano was one of the honored guests of the gathering, and is using the name Rudolfo Meradi. The train derailed with them all aboard but there were no serious injuries. Ms. Faversham learned the truth about the real Princess Gina but befriended Hope and Greta anyways. She moved briefly to Salem where she recognized Vivian Alamain. Lili was the one to finally recognize that the real Princess Gina was posing as Hope in Salem because of a scar that only Gina could have had. She returned to Switzerland and has not been seen since. 'Eugene Bradford' Eugene Bradford is a Fictional character on the American soap opera Days of our Lives. He was played by John de Lancie from 1981 to 1986 and again in 1989. Also known as Gene and Euge, he went by the pseudonym Bettina Lovecraft while working as a Salem Today columnist. Eugene was a distant relative of the DiMera family through a prior marriage, and referred to Tony DiMera as a cousin. Prior to marrying Calliope Jones Bradford on December 31, 1985, Eugene had been married four other times. Eugene's first two wives were murdered, while his third marriage to Marlena Evans Brady was actually a cover-up (Eugene pretended to be married to Marlena when she was pregnant with Roman Brady's twins; at this time Roman was believed to be dead) and not legal. He later served as the namesake for Roman and Marlena's daughter Samantha Gene. Eugene's fourth marriage, to a dowdy heiress named Madeleine, was arranged by his mother in an attempt to regain the Bradford fortune, and was never consummated. Eugene stood to inherit millions upon marrying with his mother's approval, but Eugene's mother did not approve of the woman Eugene really loved, Calliope Jones. In order to get Madeleine to divorce him, Eugene posed as advice columnist Bettina Lovecraft, knowing the Madeleine religiously followed advice columns, encouraging her to leave him. Bettina was outed at a charity function which Eugene attended in drag. He revealed the truth and announced he would leave his wife for Calliope. His wedding to Calliope almost didn't happen because Emma Donovan arranged for them to get lost on the way to their wedding venue in an attempt to get everyone to go to her wedding to Alex Marshall instead. At the last minute they tied the knot, with Marlena serving as Eugene's best woman. Eugene would lose his inheritance to Linda Anderson, owner of Salem Today, when she sued him for fraud. Later on, he regained his wealth through winning the lottery. Throughout the show, Eugene was portrayed as having psychic premonitions, and on a number of occasions they were useful in helping Salem Police and the ISA. In the last Days episode in which appeared, he created a time machine type device and used the device. Upon activation, there was a big explosion and Eugene disappeared. He has not been seen on Days since. In 2006, Calliope returned as the fashion designer hired to make Mimi Lockhart's wedding dress. She told all that she and Eugene remain happily married. 'Vern Scofield' Vern Scofield, played by Wayne Heffley from 1988 to 1993 and again in 2002, 2003, and 2006 raised three children (Brian, Tanner, and Cassie) after the death of his wife. Vern's primary role was to be Jack Deveraux's right-hand man at the Spectator and supported Jack's relationship with Jennifer Horton.Vern began dating Jo Johnson, Jack's mother, in 1999 when both characters left the canvas. In 2002, it was revealed that Vern and Jo had married and were still living in Salem. They returned for Jack's "funeral" in 2003 and later for Jack and Jennifer's wedding and farewell in 2006. 'Eliana' Eliana, played by Ann Werner, was the long-time maid of Stefano DiMera who also answered the door at the DiMera mansion. Ann Werner left the show to pursue a writing career, and the character of Eliana was said to have retired. 'Yvette DuPrés' Yvette was played by Lori Hallier from 1989-90. Justin Kiriakis brought Yvette to town because he wanted to get revenge on his uncle Victor. She pretended to be a wealthy French baroness and soon charmed Victor. When Justin learned that Victor had a heart condition, he begged Yvette to leave town, but at the last minute, Yvette changed her mind and moved into the Kiriakis mansion, despite Justin's threats to expose her. He agreed not to as long as she didn't hurt Victor, and as she was growing to care for him, she promised. But while she was living with Victor, she was also enjoying a friendship with Roman Brady. When Carrie ran away, it was Yvette who knew where to find her and Julio, and Yvette who convinced Carrie to return home. When Victor had a heart attack later in the year, Yvette cut off her ties with Roman, devoting herself fully to Victor, to whom she soon got engaged. Luckily for her, Roman's feelings were strong enough to have him destroy all evidence of her past once he found it. After Anjelica discovered the truth, Yvette realized she couldn't keep her secret forever, and confided the truth to Victor, who shocked her by telling her he'd known for months, and still wanted her. Unfortunately, she still wanted Roman, and when Roman asked her to spy on Victor because he thought Victor had kidnapped Kayla. Yvette managed to find proof of that, but Victor uncovered her spying. He made her a virtual prisoner in the mansion. Roman was able to help her escape, and told her that she would never be safe in Salem. Yvette said goodbye to Roman, whom she realized she'd fallen in love with, and left town. 'Violet Crumb' Violet was played by Vicky Stuart in 1998. Susan Banks arrived in England and met Violet Crumb, the owner of the local pub. Susan also met Violet's son, Edmund P. Crumb. Susan and Edmund instantly fell in love. Meanwhile, Jonsey Jones, Vivian Alamain, and Ivan Marais came to England so Jonsey and Vivian could marry in Jonsey's homeland. Unfortunately, Jonsey's homeland was where Susan was hiding out. Susan and Vivian came face to face and screamed. Eventually, Vivian convinced Susan that she was not here to steal Elvis, but to marry Jonsey. Jonsey and Vivian were legally married in February of 98. Susan and Edmund stood up for them and a wedding picture appeared in the local paper. Edmund and Susan had a whirlwind courtship and Edmund decided to go into London to buy Susan and engagement ring. While he was away, Susan received a mysterious phone call from a woman who said she had to meet with her. When Edmund returned, he learned that Susan was stuck in Salem because Kristen had been murdered and Susan was a suspect. In Salem, Abe and Roman took "Susan" into the station for questioning. "Susan" claimed to never have been at the house. Suddenly, Edmund burst into Abe's office. Edmund introduced himself as Susan's fiancé. Edmund asked if "Susan" was being arrested and Abe said no. Later, Edmund proposed to "Susan" and Kristen had no choice to accept. Kristen feared that Susan was the person who died in the pool and that she would be charged with her murder if anyone learned she wasn't really Susan. When Kristen learned that Susan was no longer a suspect and was free to leave, Kristen planned on skipping town, but Edmund surprised her by bringing Violet and Elvis to Salem. Kristen attempted to drug Violet and sneak off with Baby Elvis. Unfortunately, John found her and brought her to the Penthouse Grill, where Edmund had arranged a surprised wedding. In order not to blow her cover, Kristen married Edmund. After the wedding, Kristen wanted to leave Salem immediately, but Elvis came down with an ear infection and couldn't fly. Kristen, still pretending to be Susan, rushed to the airport for her honeymoon and hoped to beat Edmund to the plane and leave without him. Kristen met up with Stefano at the plane and they hugged as Kristen was about to leave. Suddenly, Edmund showed up and accused Stefano of attempting to deceive "Susan" Stefano left and "Susan" and Edmund boarded the plane. On the way to Bermuda, Edmund confessed that he killed Kristen. Edmund says when he went to London he heard from his mom that Susan had left for Salem. Edmund followed her and confronted Kristen the night she was killed. Edmund admitted to pushing her into the pool and wouldn't help her until she told him where Susan was. Unfortunately, she drowned. Kristen was horrified, and was further horrified because if Edmund learned that he she was Kristen, he might kill her again. Kristen told Edmund that she couldn't be married to him and once the plane landed she was leaving and he wasn't to follow. A broken hearted Edmund agreed. Meanwhile, the real Susan was busy plotting how she could escape from the island palace she was in. Susan escaped, but was caught and was ordered to be executed. When Susan was forced to be executed, she noticed he began choking on a chicken bone. Susan saved him by performing the Heimlich maneuver and then he took a liking to her and decided that she would be with him 24 hours a day. Susan managed to knock the supreme leader over the head and escape with a tiny chest full of diamonds. Susan called Edmund to warn him about Kristen and spoke to Violet and learned about the honeymoon being in Bermuda. Susan deduced that Kristen was pretending to be her and stole her baby and Edmund. Susan hired a pilot to fly her to Bermuda where she surprised both Kristen and Edmund. Susan exposed Kristen and both Kristen and Edmund were confused as to who was killed in the pool. Right then Susan realized that Penelope had been killed. Susan told Edmund and Kristen about her fourth sister, Penelope Kent, (who had been given away as a child), who came to Salem to help her. Edmund admitted to killing her, but Susan said that she knew it was an accident and that Penelope was dying anyway. To get revenge on Kristen, Susan arranged for her to be sent back to the island prison where she had sent her to. Edmund and Susan were married for real on April, 21, 1998. Before leaving Salem, Kristen had pulled off one last scheme. Kristen had left a note for Marlena from Susan thanking her for everything she had done for her. Kristen also included a piece of chocolate candy that she knew Marlena liked. However, Kristen had filled it full of penicillin, something Marlena was deathly allergic to. However, it was Belle who actually ate the chocolate. Luckily, Roman came to the penthouse and found her next to an open bottle of Brady's penicillin pills and thought Belle had eaten them. Roman gave Belle an injection of insulin and rushed her to the hospital. Roman's quick thinking saved Belle's life. As he watched Marlena and John with Belle, Roman made one of the most important decisions of his life. For months, Marlena was struggling to choose whether she wanted to spend her life with John or Roman. Seeing that she truly loved John and that Belle needed both her parents, Roman unselfishly backed away from Marlena. Soon after they reunited, John and Marlena became engaged once again. In England, Susan had a funny feeling and called back to Salem. She learned what had happened to Belle and was happy to hear that Belle was safe and that John and Marlena were back together. Susan sent a message to Kristen, who had been locked up in the supreme leader's dungeon, that her plan failed and that John and Marlena were engaged. Susan, Elvis, Violet, and Edmund live in England and Susan periodically checks in with Stefano, pretending to be Kristen so his suspicions aren't aroused. 'Mentioned Characters' 'Enrico' Enrico (last name unknown) never appeared onscreen. He was a gardener that worked for Stefano DiMera, and the biological father Tony DiMera through an affair with Stefano's wife Daphne DiMera. Daphne let Stefano believe Tony was, feeding the repercussion. Enrico knew Tony was his son, and wanted to claim him. Daphne divulged this truth to Tony when he wanted to marry Renee DuMonde, who was recent to disobeyed to be Stefano's daughter. With this revelation, Tony and Renee were not related and free to be together. In the 1990s, a blood test later confirmed Stefano was Tony's father, but in 2007, it was revealed that Andre DiMera was posing as Tony at the time, meaning Enrico was still believed to be Tony's father See Also *Minor Characters that are Deceased Category:Days of our Lives characters